After The Summer
by starsfromhere
Summary: Takes place after Season 2 finale. Naley, but all couples included! Not a one shot! R& R, please!
1. Permently on Spin Cycle

"Hi."

His head spun at the simplest word. Haley. His wife. Standing before him. Nathan could not form complete sentences in his mind. He could not wrap his head around this. What was she doing here?

"Nathan?" Haley asked worriedly.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked, not as an accusation but a real question.

"I-I just couldn't stand it anymore! I want to be with you, I _need_ to be with you!" Haley laughed self-consciously, and said quietly, "Okay, two hours on the train and that was not how that was supposed to come out."

"I was sitting there in New York, getting ready to play, and everything just flashed before me. What was I doing there? You were almost killed, and I was going to sit there and sing like everything was okay? So, I, um…I came back."

Nathan inhaled sharply, "I came for you. I was going to do anything for you! And you just blew it off!" He yelled, angry beyond belief.

Haley's eyes blurred with not yet fallen tears. "I know, Nathan, and it was the second stupidest mistake I've ever done in my life!"

Nathan laughed humorlessly. "Oh yeah? What was the first?"

"Leaving you in the first place."

"Haley, you can't do this to me! You can't come back here and expect things to be the same! It's- it's just too hard. I'm not sure I can trust you again."

"You can, Nathan, you can!" she pleaded miserably.

Haley sighed. "And I'm going to prove it to you."

"Haley… If we can ever go back to the way we were- it's going to take time." Nathan said stonily.

"Nathan, I love you- And I'll wait forever if I have to."

**One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- **

Peyton sat at the counter in Karen's Café. She looked around unsteadily and ran behind the counter.

"Luke?"

He appeared from behind the refrigerator. "Yeah? What's up?"

"We need to talk." She grabbed his hand and pulled him further away from the door.

"No-one can ever know what happened between us this summer."

Lucas sighed and ran his hand over his head. "Is this because of Brooke?'

Peyton frowned. "Partly… Listen, Luke, I will always love you…as a friend. But I know that you love Brooke-"

Lucas sighed and looked at the ground.

"And I know that she loves you- whether she's ready to admit it or not."

"You think?"

"I know!" Peyton squeezed his shoulders. "Now c'mon, we have a big day ahead of us!"

"Right, first day of school. I'll go get Haley and meet you back here, okay? We'll walk together."

Peyton looked at the floor guiltily. "I kind promised Brooke I'd go with her."

She looked at Lucas anxiously. "We still cool?"

Lucas laughed and opened the door. "Yeah, we're cool… and Peyton?"

"Yeah?'

"Can you watch after Haley? I mean, she hasn't spoken to Nathan since, you know, and-"

Peyton laughed. "Lucas, she's one of my best friends and I haven't seen her in like 9 months. See if you can pry me away from her."

Lucas smiled. "Thanks, Peyton."

**One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- **

After Haley had left Nathan's that night in the beginning of summer, she went to Lucas's house, and he has accepted her with open arms. Happy to have his best friend back, she was currently living in Brooke's old room, because Brooke had moved back into her old house.

Haley and Lucas walked up to Tree Hill High, his arm protectively around her. Brooke and Peyton were sitting on a bench, but when they saw Haley approaching, both of them flew out of their seats to greet her.

Nathan had not spoken to any of his friends all summer. As he climbed out of his car, he saw Lucas, Haley, Peyton, and Brooke having a joyful reunion. His heart wrenched as he spotted his beautiful wife.

"Haley!" Brooke screamed and practically accosted her as she through herself into her arms. "I missed you! I'm so glad your back!" Brooke carefully avoided Lucas's eyes as she stepped back to let Peyton see Haley.

"Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod!" Peyton squealed as she lifted Haley up and she hugged her tightly. "I missed you!"

"Not as much as some people." Brooke observed as she saw Nathan watching them. "If you don't mind me asking- what's the deal with you two anymore?"

Haley bit her lip. "I'm not really sure. I think I just have to prove to him that I'm still the same girl he fell in love with."

Lucas put his arm around her. "Don't worry, Hales. You came back. That's all you can do." He smiled, "Nathan will come around. I promise."

**One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- **

As Haley banged opened her locker, a guy from her English Lit class approached her. Nathan, who was walking by, slowed to hear the conversation.

"What are you doing on Friday night?" The cute guy asked her.

Haley smiled, but closed her locker and started to walk away.

"I'm busy."

"But I thought you and Nathan aren't-"

Haley turned to him. "We're not- but I'm still in love with him."

The guy started to protest, but she cut him off. "Look, I'm flattered, but, I'm trying to get my life back together. And Nathan is a big part of that."

She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't do that to him." She turned and walked away. Nathan stood, looking on in awe.

**One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- **

"Excuse me, but did you turn down Ryan Kingsley?" Brooke asked curiously as she sat down at lunch. Haley smiled embarrassedly as she sat down next to Peyton. Lucas smiled and looked down at his food.

"Yeah, so what?"

"So what? We are talking about Ryan Kingsley!"

Haley laughed. "Yeah, I know. But, I love Nathan. I don't want anyone else."

She smiled. "I have eyes for one guy only!"

"Yeah, a guy who doesn't want you back." Rachael, the snotty new girl, said as she was walking behind them.

"Excuse me?" Haley stood up to face her. "What did you say?"

The cafeteria quieted instantly. Nathan turned to watch worriedly, along with everyone else in the room.

"I said 'a guy who doesn't want you back.' He obviously doesn't care about you anymore."

Nathan could not believe this girl was saying this.

"Excuse me, but you do not know… _1/10_ of what I'm feeling right now." Haley said, visibly upset.

"Pity? Because you couldn't keep two guys at once?'

Haley began to brake down, tears escaping her eyes.

"I- I feel so scared…and vulnerable…and _alone_! I-I'm just so tired… I don't know if I can d-do this anymore." Haley began to sob.

The cafeteria was silent. Nathan's chest hurt from Haley's pain. Rachael stood there smirking, until Lucas got up from his seat and pushed past Rachael. He quickly walked to Haley, pulling her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her, protecting her from their eyes. She buried her face in his chest. He closed his eyes, feeling her pain, because he knew how she felt. He knew what it was like to need someone who didn't need you back.

"I-I love him so-so much.' Haley whispered, her breath uneven.

The only two people standing in the cafeteria, being watched by the rest of the student body. Never had they seen such emotion, and surely, they had never seen so much pain.

**One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- **

The next day, in the gym during cheerleading practice and basketball practice, people had still not recovered from Haley's breakdown and Lucas's rescue. Haley, feeling somewhat better, sat on the bleachers chatting with Peyton and Brooke during a squad break. Lucas kept looking at her, worriedly. Nathan watched him watching her. Nathan wanted to be the one to take care of her, the one she could come home to. But she lived at Lucas's house, and he was her best friend who had not kicked her to the curb, as he had one.

Rachael tentatively walked into the gym. "Hey, guys." She said to squad. Brooke stood to face her. The gym quieted again, much like it had yesterday. Everyone turned to watch. Brooke Davis was known to have a tendency to slap.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" she yelled outraged.

"Brooke-"

"No! You will not come into _my_ gym after having broken _my_ friend! You have no idea what she is going through! You can't wear us down by flirting with the guys who we care about. Hell, you can screw whoever the hell you want? But you never feel what Haley feels for Nathan, or what I feel for Lucas!" She yelled.

"What did you say? You… and Lucas?"

Brooke felt eyes on her. "That just…slipped out."

"Was it true?" Lucas asked as he took a step towards her. The gym was silent. Again, the onlookers were watching them, not saying a word.

Brooke turned towards him. She looked at him for a beat before running to him and stopped, her face inches from his.

"I love you, too." She threw her arms around him and kissed him. He smiled over her lips, wrapping her arms around her.

Haley and Peyton both cried out at the same time, breaking the silence. People laughed as they tripped over the bleachers and ran to Brooke and Lucas, who looked embarrassed and ecstatic at the same time. They jumped and laughed and hugged the couple. The team came over to congratulate Lucas, and Nathan clapped him on the back. "Good for you, man."

Lucas looked at him surprised, "Thanks, man."

Peyton sensed Haley's uneasiness at being so near to Nathan, so, to Nathan's dismay, she threaded her arm through Haley's and tapped Brooke on the back.

"Excuse me, Miss-I'm-in-love-with-a-Scott, me and your twin here are gonna go to the mall. You in?"

Brooke grinned but shook her head. "I'm going to spend time with my new _boyfriend!_"

Haley hugged Lucas, "I'm so happy for you!"

Lucas smiled, "You, too."

Haley stepped back and walked away with Peyton. Nathan looked after her sadly.

**One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- **


	2. Where's the keg?

"Whose party is this again?" Haley asked warily as she, Peyton, Brooke and Lucas climbed out of Peyton's black convertible.

"Vegas Haden's! He just got off of probation, so it's like a 'welcome back' party." Brooke chimed in cheerily. She'd been in a good mood ever since she and Lucas had gotten back together. "It's because she's finally getting some," had been Peyton's morose explanation. Haley preferred to think of it as love.

"Is, um-"

"-Nathan going to be there?" Brooke finished. "Yeah, probably."

Haley let out a little groan. She found it hard to breathe whenever she was in the same room with him, and with things being so tense between them, Haley began to rethink exactly how much fun was going to have tonight.

As the group entered the house, party already in mid-swing, Lucas and Brooke quickly left them, probably to go make-out somewhere.

Peyton seemed to read Haley's thought, and looking after them in disgust, asked irritably, "Where's the keg?"

**One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill**

Haley slowly walked around the big house, mostly wondering where Brooke was, when she peered into a room and saw Nathan. He was obviously drunk, slurring his words and rowdily clapping his friends on the back. Tim was waving a broken beer bottle around clumsily, acting like an idiot, 'as usual' Haley thought. Peyton appeared behind her, holding a cup filled with beer. Haley gave her a grim smile before turning back to watch the scene in front of them.

Peyton cleared her throat noisily, and Tim spun around, cutting Nathan with the broken bottle. They winced as blood began to trickle from the cut on his forehead. Haley instantly approached him to survey the bleeding scratch. "You're going to need that taken care of," She said quietly. Nathan looked at her angrily. "Yeah, well, you can say whatever the hell you want, but that doesn't make you my mother."

"You're right. I'm not your mother. But, whether you like it or not, I'm still your wife."

And with that, Haley took him by his wrist and pulled him out of the house.

**One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill**

"Is the first-aid thing still in the same place?" Haley asked softly as she rummaged through Deb's kitchen cabinets. Nathan, who lay on the couch with a wet towel to his cut, nodded and smiled unnoticeably. He had sobered up quite a bit after Haley had pulled him from the party, and was waiting patiently as Haley looked for a bandage.

Haley sat on the edge of the couch next to him as she took the towel in her hand, dabbing at the cut. "Tim is _so_ dead," she muttered. Nathan laughed softly as he reached up to touch the cut. She pushed his hand away, cautioning him, "Don't touch! You're going to infect it." Nathan laughed. "You sure know a hell of a lot about first-aid." She smiled. "Well, let's just say that I've fallen off my fair share of bus stairs." Haley gently put a thin piece of bandage-tape on the cut. Her touch was tender and yet able as she lightly smoothed it on. "That should do it." She said softly. Nathan gazed up at her. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Pull me out of there."

"Well, I wasn't about to let Tim attempt surgery on you." She said playfully as she gently brushed his face with her hand. Nathan gave her the first truly happy smile she had seen him wear in a long time. Haley smiled back at him, and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

The chemistry between the couple was obvious. There was so much sexual tension in the air Haley was afraid she might be swallowed up in it. But, among, the desire and longing, there was, in fact, love. The love from a man, knowing he would be taken care of. The love to know what it felt like to be needed again.

Haley, obviously feeling the tension, looked down, smiling embarrassedly. "I, uh, I should be going." She said, standing.

"Wait. Do you, uh, do you have to?"

Haley was stunned by the question. "Excuse me?"

"We could, you know, watch a movie or somethin'." Nathan said quickly.

Haley cocked her head to the side. "Which one?"

Nathan walked to the cabinet and pulled out a DVD. "_The Notebook_?"

Haley smiled. "Nathan, you hate romantic movies."

"It's your favorite." He said lightly, his voice full of laughter.

Haley bit her lip, but then looked up at him and smiled. "Okay."

**One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill**


	3. Sparks a flyin'

"Haley James, party girl!"

Haley looked around to see Lucas sitting at his kitchen table, waiting for her. He stood up and walked over to her as she shut the door.

"Where were you, rock star, trashing hotel rooms, getting wasted in famous clubs?"

Haley raised her eyebrows at him. "And I thought you knew me." She laughed and turned around, and began to her room. Lucas followed her interestedly.

"Where were you? C'mon, tell me. You know you want to." He sat on her bed as she peeled off her jacket.

"I was with Nathan." Haley said, and turned around before she saw his reaction.

"Really? Hales, that's great!"

Haley looked around. "And, by the way, where's Brooke?"

Lucas waved it off, intending to pay his full attention to Haley. "She went home awhile ago. So, what did you two _do_? And, is that where you disappeared to at the party?"

Haley turned around slowly and smiled exasperatedly. "Yeah. He was so wasted, and Tim had cut him with a bottle, and I patched it up for him."

"Peyton said he didn't go willingly."

"Yeah, well, I'm his wife. And whether he likes it or not, that's the way it is." Haley turned to grin at Lucas. "But tonight he defiantly liked it."

Lucas smiled and hugged his friend. "Good for you, Hales. I told you he would come around eventually."

"Yeah," Haley said quietly "I think you're right."

**One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill**

"Hey." Peyton fell into step with Nathan as he walked to basketball practice. She pushed a flyer into his hand. "Tric is having another club night on Friday."

Nathan looked at her. "Really?"

Peyton smiled. "Yeah, Karen and I are getting off our hiatus-friendly butts and kick-starting the new year with Gavin DeGraw." She turned to him. "And this time I promise to not invite your wife's sexy macho co-worker!" She slapped his shoulder and began to walk away, but suddenly turned back. "I think it's time you climbed back on that horse. I mean… its safe now. She won't buck you off again." Peyton grinned and nodded towards Haley, who was laughing with a cute guy from her 3rd period class. "Before she finds another rider."

**One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill**

"Wow!" Haley exclaimed as she and Lucas walked into Tric. "This place looks amazing!" Lucas had one protective arm around her shoulder, and pointed out the table where their friends were sitting with the other. "Look, over there!"

Brooke, Peyton, and Nathan were sitting around a circular table on high stools. "Hey you!" Brooke said excitedly as she hugged Haley and Lucas at the same time. Peyton patted the stool next to her, and Haley hung her bag off of it. "Ohmigosh!" Brooke tilted her head to hear the music playing. "I love this song! Come on, P. Sawyer!" With that, she dragged Peyton to the dance floor, moving to the fast paced song.

Lucas and Haley watched the dancing crowd, smiling. Nathan looked at Haley, missing her, wanting her.

Brooke and Peyton suddenly appeared behind Haley, grabbing her arms and pulling her, laughing, to the dance floor. Nathan watched as the three friends danced to the pulsing sound. Lucas chuckled, "Boy, can they dance." Nathan nodded in agreement.

Brooke cheered and grabbed Haley and Peyton's hands, pulling them into a circle, the three girls dancing to the beat. Brooke nodded towards Nathan. "I think he's watching," she said smiling. Peyton laughed as Haley grabbed Brooke playfully around the neck.

Skills, Fergie and the Rivercourt gang walked up to them. "Haley? You're back?" Skills asked as he put his arm around her neck. "Gimme some love, girl." She laughed and kissed him on the cheek lightheartedly. Everyone laughed as Fergie asked, "What about me?" Haley grinned and hugged him in turn. Skills nudged her, saying, "It is a good thing you came back, girl. Luke missed you." Haley smiled at him as she hugged her friends from long ago.

Lucas watched as Nathan crumpled his napkin a napkin in his fist. He was watching Haley hug and playfully kiss the guys from the Rivercourt. Lucas laughed and looked towards the heavens. "I'm gonna go out there," He said, motioning to the group of people greeting Haley, "You want to come?" Nathan shook his head curtly. Lucas walked over to his friends, dancing and laughing. Nathan watched them, wondering why he couldn't find the strength to do that anymore.

**One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill**

An hour later, the group was sitting back at the table. Haley turned to Lucas, her hand outstretched. "Keys, mister." Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Please! I'm tired." She yawned as if to prove her point. Lucas grinned at her. "Fine, I'll take you home. I'm exhausted." They said goodbye, and after a few hugs from Brooke, left the club, Lucas with a protective arm around his best friend.

As soon as they left, Nathan groaned and put his head on the table.

"Oh my god! I can't do this anymore. I need her, I love her." He looked up at the two girls. "Even seeing her with Lucas or Skills makes me mad." He sighed. "I love her, and I don't need anymore time."

Brooke smiled sadly. "There's no time like the present."

**One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill**

What happens next? Will Nathan go after Haley? Have Lucas and Brooke find they've made a mistake? What happens when Deb takes a stand? All next time on After the Summer.


	4. The Reality Of It All

Brooke and Peyton walked home after the club. Brooke was going on endlessly about Lucas, while Peyton listened in silence. "He loves me! And he said the only reason he kept your box of freaky stuff was to remind him to never make the same mistake again!"

_God, he _already_ made that same mistake…with the same person. How bad of a friend am I? To screw over my best friend twice with the same guy?_ Peyton thought worriedly.

"Have you heard from Jake?" Brooke asked tentatively. Peyton shook her head quickly. "Okay… If you need to talk, Peyton, I'm here for you.

_Peyton nodded. "I know you are." But soon, _I _may not be there for _you

**One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill**

Haley yawned and stretched her arms as she walked to answer the door. She had dozed off on the couch, awoken when the doorbell rang.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?"

His hands were deep in his pockets as he looked at her. "Can we talk?"

She nodded, concerned, and closed the door behind her as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Haley, I made a mistake. I said I needed time, but…I don't. What I need is you. I can't stand seeing you with other guys- Lucas, Skills, anyone. I love you Haley.

She nodded, her eyes filled with tears.

"Haley?" He shook her shoulder. "Haley?"

"_Haley_?" She quickly sat straight up. "Whoa! It's just me!" She saw Lucas kneeling next to her. She was still on the couch.

"Where am I?" Haley asked quietly.

Lucas laughed. "You're on my couch. You know…we came back from Tric half an hour ago…"

"Where's Nathan?"

"Probably at home. Why?"

Haley shook her head. "Uh…no reason. Just um, a dream I had."

Lucas nodded slowly. "Okay… I've got to pick up a shift at the café in the morning…if you're not feeling better, I'll call Brooke to drive you to school."

Haley glared at him. "I'm fine." She fell back onto the couch. Lucas laughed. "Okay…G'night, Hales."

Haley closed her eyes. A small tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. All of her dreams, all of her nightmares, were slowly becoming a reality.

**One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill**

"I have to tell you something." Peyton said quickly as she and Haley walked to home from school.

"Okay… what is it?" Haley asked curiously.

"I made a mistake." Peyton whispered. Haley's eyes softened and she put her hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "About what? Peyton, you can tell me."

Peyton took a deep breath. "Okay. Remember what happened at the beginning of last year? The Me-Lucas-Brooke Bermuda love Triangle?

Haley bit her lip. "I don't like the sound of this.'

Peyton grimaced, and continued. "You know how Lucas confessed his love to Brooke at the end of this summer?"

"Yeah."

"It was just the two of us, some of those days when you weren't around-"

"Oh my god."

"And once, we kind of slept together."

"_Oh my god!"_

"But that's not the worst part."

"Oh my god…"

"I realized, after we, you know,…" Peyton took another deep breath, "That I'm still in love with him."

"OH MY GOD!"

"I know!" Peyton began to walk in circles. "And, even if I wanted to be with him, he loves Brooke, and I already did this to her once, but I also love Jake, and it's so confusing!"

Haley hugged Peyton as she cried on her shoulder.

"I just don't know what to do."

**One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill**

Will Peyton sort out her true feelings? Will Nathan finally admit to Haley that he wants her back? Will Lucas return Peyton's feelings? Will Brooke find that a year later, her life will take a turn down the very same path it did before? Will Deb take a stand against Nathan? All next time on After The Summer.


	5. Don't Hide It

Haley stood on the beach, looking across the waves. The Scott beach house was behind her. She didn't even know why she was there.

"A penny for your thoughts."

Haley turned to see Nathan. She ran her fingers through her hair embarrassedly. "Sorry. I know I shouldn't be here… I just needed to think."

Nathan nodded and stood next to her. "So, uh, we never really, you know, talked after you came back."

Haley looked at the ground.

"How are you doing?" He asked gently.

"Um, okay, I guess. Probably as… good as you were doing. From what I've heard from Lucas." she said quietly, "What goes around comes around, right?"

Nathan looked at his wife. "Why did you leave, Haley?" He saw tears slowly filling her eyes.

"I just wanted to see if I could be as good as any of the people on the Billboard charts, you know?"

"And you were, weren't you? As good as them?" He searched for answers in her face.

"Um, yeah, I guess." She laughed humorlessly.

"Then why did you come back?"

Haley slowly closed her eyes. The tears gradually trickled down her face.

"Because I realized that I didn't _want_ that, I didn't want any of it!" She stared at the waves crashing at the shore, "Not if I couldn't have it with you."

Nathan stared straight ahead, afraid to look into her eyes.

"Nathan, I never meant to hurt you. You have to know that. I love you more than anyone in the world."

Nathan looked ahead, not daring to see her face.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. For everything."

Haley turned to walk away.

"I married you because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," Nathan said suddenly. Haley turned back, looking into his eyes.

"I still want that."

He walked to her, his face inches before hers.

"I love you, Haley. I just want my wife back."

Nathan swept up her into his arms, bringing her lips to his. He felt her weight relax into his. He felt her warm body against his, and knew this was what he wanted. As they pulled apart, Haley buried her face, streaked with tears, into his chest, holding him tightly, as if he might slip away. He gently kissed her hair, as he looked down at her, his wife.

"I'm never letting you go again."

She looked up at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

**One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- **

"Hey."

"Hey, Peyton." Lucas sat up on the couch where he was lounging. "Do you know where Haley is? She's been gone a while."

Peyton shook her head. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Worry lines appeared on Lucas's face.

"I know we said we would keep what happened between us a secret. But I can't."

Lucas looked at her, trying to understand what was happening.

"Lucas, I love you. And not just as a friend. And I know you're with Brooke….but I can't hide my feelings."

The door to the bedroom opened. "Peyton!"

"_Jake?"_


	6. Against all odds

"Jake?" Peyton said, dazed. "What are you doing here?"

"I got Jenny. She's safe, Peyton. Nikki can't get us anymore." Peyton ran and engulfed him in a hug. "We can be together." She whispered. "Yeah." Jake said quietly, "Yeah, we can."

Peyton looked over Jake's shoulder at Lucas. He smiled briefly at her before leaving the newly reunited couple in peace. Tree Hill - One Tree Hill - One Tree Hill - One Tree Hill - One Tree Hill - 

"All is right with the world!" Brooke said happily as she and Lucas walked down by the river. "TutorGirl is back to being TutorWife, Nathan has finally stopped pouting, Peyton and Jake are together…everything's back to normal!" Lucas grinned and pulled her to his chest, holding her in a one armed hug.

"I love you so much," He murmured as he rested his chin on her head. "I love you too. What's the matter?" She looked up at him, her hands lingering on his waist. Lucas shook his head. "Nothing," He said unconvincingly, "Nothing at all."

**One Tree Hill - One Tree Hill - One Tree Hill - One Tree Hill - One Tree Hill - **

"Are you ready?" Haley asked as she lay in Nathan's arms. "Ready for what?" He asked, laughing. "School… it's the first day since we got back together, and only Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton know about it."

Nathan grinned. "I'm ready."

There was a knocking on the door, and Brooke stuck her head in. "Come on, you two lovebirds! Time for me to earn some cash!"

Haley looked at Nathan curiously and climbed off the bed. "Brooke? What're you talking about?"

Nathan followed Haley out of the room. Lucas was already eating, and Broke pranced behind him, a smirk on her face.

"Brooke? Say that again?"

She turned to face them. "Alright! But promise me you won't yell."

Haley stepped forward suspiciously. "Why would I yell?"

Brooke winced, her eyes tightly shut. "I kind of placed a bet that you two would get back together after a month."

Nathan and Lucas burst out laughing. Haley watched them disbelieving.

"You guys!"

"Hales, you've got to admit it's funny." Lucas replied, shaking his head.

Brooke held up her hands guiltily. "At least… I had hope?"

Haley sighed and put her arm around Brooke's shoulder. "How much did you bet?"

Brooke winced again, and did a large fake cough.

"Excuse me?"

"Ehthusndolars."

"What?"

She winced again. "A thousand dollars."

Haley's mouth dropped. "Pretty big odds!"

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "Oh come on! We all knew you two were going to get back together. The love was there. You just couldn't see it."

And with a last triumphant look, she marched out of the house.

**One Tree Hill - One Tree Hill - One Tree Hill - One Tree Hill - One Tree Hill - **

Sorry the chapters have been short, guys. The reviewers have been amazing. I just don't want this fic to be predictable or not like something you actually could see on One Tree Hill. Tell me what you think. And thanks for sticking with this story!


	7. Rainbows and Butterflys

Nathan was in a good mood. He was so damn happy that he was the one with his arm around Haley, not Lucas or Skills. He wanted to walk up right up to Ryan Kingsley and kiss Haley in front of him. He wanted to flaunt his renewed marriage for all it was worth.

The two were walking down the hall, attracting many interested faces, even a few glares that two of the hottest people at school were once again off the market. Lucas, Brooke and Peyton walked behind them, almost like their entourage. Brooke and Peyton were chuckle over the look on Rachael's face. "Did you see her? She looked like she was going to throw something!"

Peyton laughed as her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Brooke realized who it was as a smile spread across her face. "Jake? Where are you? How's the packing going?"

Peyton slowly walked away from the group. Brooke walked up to Lucas and threaded her arm through his. "What's up, boyfriend?" He grinned. "Not too much. Better now that you're here though." He wrapped his arm around her and they walked out to the picnic tables.

Haley nestled closer to Nathan, pulling herself to his chest. She finally felt safe again, and that was a wonderful feeling. Nathan looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He said quietly. "I love you too." Haley said, smiling. Haley was happy for the moment. But deep in her head, she wondered how long it would last. How long would it be before the very thing that ruined her marriage before came back to bite her in the ass?

**----One Tree Hill----**

This was like a euphoria chapter. Alls well that ends well. Except this story is not close to ending. Sorry that this chapter was short, and full of rainbow Carebear happiness. I was in a good mood. Sorry to all those broody people who wanted conflict. Expect some in the next chapter. Thanks again! Review, please!


	8. Oh, no, he did not!

**Hey Everyone! This chapter is kinda based on some spoilers I heard on the grape vine…the whole costume party idea…so here is your next chapter! Full of conflict, tears and ass-biting happiness! HA!**

Brooke fell into step with Haley as she walked down the hall. "Here you go! First party of the season! You, know, Halloween and all? And I promise this one won't be as _eventful_as the last one." Haley rolled her eyes and grinned. "What am I going to dress up as?" Brooke smiled wickedly. "Oh, I've already taken care of that…"

**One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill-**

"Where are they?" Lucas wondered aloud. He and his brother were sitting at a table at Tric. The party was in full swing; strobe lights, booze, and black and orange decorations were everywhere. Music pounded in the room, and many fully-costumed people were dancing.

"I don't know. Peyton told me that Brooke already had costumes for her and Haley. They were going to her house, then here."

Lucas shook his head, smiling. "I'm a little afraid."

"Oh my god, you guys! You will not believe it! Three of the hottest chicks you will ever see just walked in!" Tim ran up to the table Nathan and Lucas were sitting at. The two turned around to see what he was talking about.

Brooke stood in the doorway to Tric, all eyes upon her. Haley and Peyton stood slightly behind her, as if the were her posse. All three were dressed as some kind of sexy school girl, because each had a plaid mini skirt, tight white tank top, and tie tied loosely around her neck. As they descended the stairs, Peyton was holding onto Haley as though she might fall over. Lucas saw when he looked closer that it was because she was laughing so hard.

"Hey everybody." Brooke said cheerfully as she, Haley and Peyton approached the boys. "Whoa," Tim said, "You all look hot." Nathan put his arm around Haley's waist, saying, "Tim, please. This is my wife."

"This is a great outfit choice, Brooke. How'd you get Peyton to agree?"

Brooke smiled mischievously. "Oh, I accidentally got blush all over her Marilyn Monroe dress," she said, "I don't know how I could have been so careless!" She grinned as she looked over at Nathan and Haley. "I think Nathan likes the costume, though."

Nathan had his hands on her waist, kissing her neck, whispering things in her ears, making her laugh.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "You two! Get a room."

They looked over at him. "That's not a bad idea." Nathan said, that cocky smirk on his face. Haley playfully batted at him, grinning.

Brooke leaned back in her chair. "Yep, I knew my costume idea was great. You don't have to mention it."

**One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill- One Tree Hill-**

"C'mon Hales. It's time for you to perform!" Peyton said, taking her wrist and pulling her through the crowd. "Okay- bye guys!" Haley called as she ran backstage.

Peyton appeared at the microphone minutes later. "Hey everybody! We have a very special performance for you tonight. One of my very best friends...Miss Haley James...Scott!"

Haley sat at the stool in front of the keyboard. She gently started to play the intro to 'More Than Anyone'.

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

Nathan smiled to himself as he realized why she was singing this song.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

Suddenly, a male voice joined in, a guitar strumming. Chris stood behind Haley, having walked out onto the stage, singing.

"Oh no he did not!" Brooke and Peyton exclaimed worridly at the same time.

Haley stopped playing, staring at Chris. Then she stood up, an angry, disbelieving smirk on her face. She simply walked away backstage, shaking her head slightly.

Lucas's mouth was still open in disbelief. He motioned to Peyton and Brooke, and the three ran backstage after Haley. Nathan followed them, enraged that Chris was back.


	9. Weighing the consequences

**Don't worry, I am not going to pull a Mark and take a 3 month break before letting you know if Haley picks Chris or Nathan. You can know right now! Review, and enjoy!**

"Haley! Haley, wait up!" Chris ran after Haley as she went backstage.

"No, Chris, stay away from me!" Haley said angrily as she walked behind the couch in the room backstage, trying to put distance between them.

--

Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Nathan stood outside the door to the room where Haley and Chris were in. The door was opened a crack, and the group could hear everything.

--

"Did he take you back?"

Haley, who had her back to him, turned around. "Excuse me?"

"You obviously left the tour to salvage your marriage- which, by the way, was a mistake."

Haley glared at him. "My marriage was not a mistake, Chris! I can't believe you would say that! I can't believe you'd even come!"

Chris took a step closer to her, and she took a step back. "We want you back, Haley."

--

"I'm sure he does." Brooke said under her breath.

--

"You and I were going to strike it big. You want that, I know you do."

Haley walked away from him to the other side of the couch. "You don't me! You don't know me at all! I don't want that!"

"You do."

"You're wrong. I _did_ want that. Now I just want you to leave me alone!"

"Haley-"

"No, you know what, Chris...The only guy I will ever want is Nathan. I love him, and….if you came here to get me to go back with you, then forget it. It's over."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Which one- your career….or your marriage?"

Haley glared at him again. "The music. In case you haven't noticed, Nathan and I are back together." She flashed him her wedding ring, "I'm not leaving him again."

Chris picked up his guitar case. "You're making a mistake."

Haley was unshaken. "The mistake was listening to you in the first place."

Chris glanced at her. "I'll be awaiting your call."

"Don't bother. I'm done, Chris. Just done."

He shook his head in disgust. "I'm out of here."

Haley stood with her arms crossed as he walked out the door.

--

Chris turned to Nathan as he walked past him. "I didn't believe it at first…but she really does love you," he smirked, "Who would've thought?"

--

Haley looked at her group of friends. "Did you guys hear all of that?"

"Yeah." Peyton said guiltily."

"'Kay."

Nathan walked to her and pulled her to him. She hugged him tightly, tears escaping her eyes. Her hands were holding onto him, and he drew her closer. Only Lucas saw the single tear that ran down his cheek.

**Review, please! I hoped you liked it. I needed to get the Chris confrontation out of the way. Maybe we'll see him later…maybe not. I'm not sure yet. Not positive what's up next, but it'll be good! Promise!**


End file.
